The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Flash is an animation program language used on Internet. Flash adopts network streaming media technology and is thus out of the restraint of network bandwidth. Flash can provide animation on networks at faster rate, realize animated interaction, give play to creativity and imagination of individuals, and provide most beautiful web pages, vivid animated presentation and interacted games. Existing Flash game implements game logics on individual client terminals by using the Flash technology, and provides interface on a higher level for network communication to transmit the game result data unidirectionally to other computers, as shown in FIG. 1 in which the sender of the game result data is regarded as a client and the receiver as a server. Two ways are usually used for game data transmission at present. According to the first way, a standard web server and a web application shall be set up on the server side. The web application may use a dynamic webpage language such as Common Gateway Interface (CGI) language, or Active Server Pages (ASP) language, or Java Server Pages (JSP) language, or Hypertext Preprocessor (PHP) language. The Flash application on the client side invokes the web application by using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), and the web application receives the data from the Flash application via the URL. The second way uses a socket network communication interface in the Flash engine, i.e., an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) socket. According to the second way, the sender encapsulates the data into XML messages before sending the data to the server side. The server side listens at a port agreed on in advance, receives the data sent from the client side at the port and parses the XML messages to retrieve the data.
It can be seen that the client terminals of existing Flash games sends the ultimate game data to servers and the servers unconditionally trust the data from client terminals. The client terminals have no reliable logics to ensure the validity and accuracy of the game data and thus have not means to protect the game result data from being counterfeited or tampered with.